Various object classifiers may be used to classify objects in images. For example, the classified objects may be hands, heads, people, cars, etc. In some examples, neural networks such as convolutional neural networks can be trained to classify objects based on training sets of images. The trained convolutional neural networks may then automatically classify the objects in received images.
The classifications may then be used to distinguish detect objects in images. For example, the images may be frames taken by a video camera.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.